the cursed book
by Hana Asakura
Summary: What will happen if Anna, Yoh, Ren, Horox2, Hao, and Opacho read a book that will change their lives? Anna farting uncontrollably?Opacho bossing everybody aroud? It's all here! please review!
1. Nighttime

Hana: Hey people! This is my second Fanfic and I would like reviews.  
  
Manta: Hey kid.  
  
Hana: Get outta here, shrimp.  
  
Manta: I'm taller than you!  
  
Hana: I'm taller, and I'm thirteen and you're about thirty!  
  
Manta: You are just like Anna......  
  
Hana: Okay guys, lets start. By the way, this is After the Shaman Fight, after They fought Uncle Hao.  
  
Manta: HAO!? WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hana: Shut up and let's start!  
  
Chapter 1: The cursed book  
  
Manta was at the library, looking at interestingly stupid books (Stuff like the Mutant Killer Fries Attack, etc.), when he noticed a book sticking out of the shelf. He pulled it out. The cover was black and worn out on the edges, and the pages were yellow with age. Manta thought it looked interesting, and checked it out.  
  
Manta came to the Asakura household, and left for home. When he got there, he realized the book was missing. But the train had broken down when he left, so he would pick it tommorow.  
  
-the Asakura house-  
  
Yoh turned over with his back to the floor. He was listening to music and Anna was reading a book. The book had a black cover that he had never saw before. "Hey Anna," He said, sitting up. Anna kept reading, but answered. "Hmm?" Yoh scratched his head. "Whatcha reading?" he asked with a LOT of curiosity in his voice. "Some book I found on the table." She answered.  
  
The book was about two kids that had switched personalities with one another, including how they talk, by taking pictures of themselves with a weird camera, then giving it to each other to look at. One person was very boastful and had a mean look in his eye, and the other was just plain prissy. Anna turned the page. The rest of them were ripped out. "Shit! Somebody ripped them out!" She yelled. She threw the book back onto the table, and stormed off to her room.  
  
Yoh picked up the book and read. Yoh thought it interesting, left it on the table, and went to his room.  
  
Horo horo, who had been awakened by Anna yelling, tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. He got up 15 minutes later, went to the kitchen, and made hot chocolate. He turned on the tv, but there was nothing on. He considered going back to sleep, but he saw a book on the table. He picked it up, read it(except for the part missing) and went upstairs. He tripped in the middle of the stairs, and his hot cocoa spilled on him. "YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
At that moment, Ren and Hao woke up. They both went downstairs. Horo horo stood up but got caught between Ren and Hao. "You bitches...I'm squeezed in the middle." Horo horo said. Ren and Hao looked at each other and sang,  
  
"Squeezed in the middle smackdown in the midDLE! Squeezed In the middle Smackdown In the MIDdle."  
  
Opacho was reading a book and just closed it when Hao came down. "Opacho, give me that book you're holding." He said. Opacho handed it to him and Hao read it. He gave it to ren, and both Opacho and Hao went upstairs. Ren read the book but got bored with it, but read it any way. He went upstairs to sleep.  
  
They all had the same dream that night. The author of the book came and told them a name that they will be forced to use to do something the next day.  
  
Anna- Horo horo  
  
Yoh- Ren  
  
Horo horo- Hao  
  
Opacho- Anna  
  
Hao- Yoh  
  
Ren- Opacho  
  
The next day, Manta came to retrieve the book, but he noticed everybody acting strange. Anna was farting like mad; like Horo horo.  
  
Yoh kept getting in fights;  
  
Horo horo kept on trying to make his hair longer by pulling it;  
  
Opacho kept telling people to clean up and do chores;  
  
Hao kept smiling and acting nice to everybody;  
  
And Ren kept saying, "Hao-sama nice to Opacho!"  
  
Manta had a freaked look in his face. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH EVERYBODY!??????!!!!!!!???????"  
  
Hana: Uuhhhhhhh....... I'm done. For the first chapter, anyway. I'll try to do a chapter every week from now on..... please review. 


	2. What happened?

Hana: me again. I don't feel really good today. Ummm.... Anyway, that song that Ren and Hao sang from the last chapter... If you don't know what it is, it's from a Chips Ahoy! Commercial, when there is a chocolate piece between two cookies and the chocolate sings the first line, the cookies sing the next....... Anyway, let's start this freakin chapter!  
  
Chapter 2: what happened?  
  
Manta glanced around uneasily. Opacho ran up to him and said, "Hey shorty! Do the dishes!" manta got pissed. "Shut up! I'm taller than—OOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" Manta got cut off when Opacho gave him a super-slap in the cheek. Manta flew up against the wall.  
  
Hao ran up to him and said, "Oh my gosh Manta! Are you okay?" Manta jumped. "WAHHHH! It's Hao! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, and ran off and bumped into something black, and smelled a bad smell. He looked up, saw Anna, and braced for the impact of her slap; but none came. The only impact was her fart, which Manta thought was worse than her slap. He ran off again.  
  
Suddenly Yoh screamed, "Where is the milk? Horo horo! Get milk! Where is Horo horo?!?" Anna suddenly got up, and farted as she stood up straight. "Over here Yoh! Why do you want milk?" Yoh stood up. "I'm not Yoh! I'm Ren! R—E—N!!! get me milk!!!!!" Anna looked at him." Hi Yoh." Everybody fell over anime style.  
  
Manta bumed into the real ren, He looked down at Manta and said,"Hao- sama always nice to Opacho! Opacho has respect for Hao-sama! Hao-sama plays with him, feeds him, helps him, hurts him, he thinks me his precious! Oh yes, like this afro my precious..." he said and backed into a corner and started rubbing his spike. "My own....my precious..." He jumped up. "This is not precious! "he pointed accusingly at the real Opacho. "THE HOBBITSES STOLE PRECIOUS!" He jumped and started tackling the real Opacho, until he countered with an Ultra super hand slap. The real Opacho rubbed his hands together."I call that, the ' Ultra-amazing-killer-stryker- making-OH MY GOD! IT'S COMING TOWARDS ME!- Teepotoyantropgokazoptalanzokiptomizer-hand slap!!!!!"  
  
Manta ran off again, and met the real Horo horo..... and knew it wasn't over. Horohoro grinned. "Don't worry... I won't hurt you... If you play pranks with me that is!" he said. Manta ran off before Horo horo can tell him anything else. Amidamaru suddenly appeared behind him, They ran to the empty bowling alley. Manta thought out loud. "Anna was acting like Horo horo...I couldn't believe she could fart like that... Yoh has an uncontrollable lust of milk...so he must be Ren....Opacho... I can't believe somebody shorter and younger than me can beat me up..... he's definitely Anna...Horo horo actually would want to play pranks, but he wouldn't hurt me..... He's hao!! Hao got Yoh, He's WAY too nice... and ren has Opacho!!!!" He said." But why would they act like this?"  
  
Amidamaru floated in front of him. "Lord Manta, I saw them all reading a peculiar book last night..." Manta jumped up. "THAT'S IT!!! THE BOOK!!!"  
  
Weird chapter... Why did I do It? Review! 


End file.
